Calvin and Luna
by earthrise
Summary: The wheels of fate turn differently when Calvin's dad refuses to let him waste a can of tuna.


AN: I don't own Calvin and Hobbes or MLP: Friendship is Magic. Please do not sue. Also, note that this is just a one shot for now, but it may be added to in the future.

Calvin and Luna

Calvin was sitting with a calculating expression on his face. He had a big problem to deal with, not that his parents seemed to care. His dad wouldn't let him have any tuna for a tiger trap, so he had to figure out an alternative, or risk complete failure. He redoubled his efforts at applying his mighty intellect to the task, when the solution struck him like a bolt of lightning.

"Eureka!" He cried.

~Calvin and Luna~

In the living room, his mother turned to his father.

"Honey, he wasn't taking a bath, was he?"

"No dear. Tiger trapping, remember?"

"Ah."

~Calvin and Luna~

Calvin had the perfect solution: broccoli! No one would miss it, not even Mom.

With stealth that a ninja would have envied, he liberated the bait from the temperature controlled safe that it was kept in, expertly avoiding the armed guards. Simpletons.

"Honey, did Calvin just run out of the kitchen, holding the last of the broccoli and cackling madly?" Calvin's mother asked.

"Yes, dear. Tiger trapping," his father replied.

"I thought so. Strange bait for a tiger, but at least it won't stink if he forgets it out there."

"Heh. Thought he was going to throw a fit when I told him no on the tuna earlier."

Pleased with the successful heist, Calvin began to careful set the trap.

Now, all he had to do was wait.

And wait.

And wait some more.

Calvin's excitement reignited when he heard a monstrous growl coming from nearby, but the trap and surroundings were completely empty. Oh. That was his stomach.

Unfortunately, this meant his hunting expedition would be cut short; he either had to leave and resupply, or do the unthinkable and consume some of the broccoli.

Yeah, back to the house for dinner it was.

~Calvin and Luna~

Calvin stared down at his trap.

He had actually caught something!

It was big, it was purple, it was- a unicorn with wings!

Calvin looked on in disgust. How could he have caught something so girly! And what on earth do you even call a unicorn with wings, anyway? Grumpily, he marched in to ask Dad.

His dad was lounging in the living room, stretched out in an easy chair with the Sunday paper. His mother looked on at his arrival with interest, sipping and slowly savoring the cup of tea that she held.

"Dad, what do you call a unicorn with wings?"

Dad chuckled, and lowered his newspaper a bit.

"You're quite the big game hunter huh? Sounds like you caught yourself an alicorn," he said.

After Calvin left, his mother turned to his father.

"I really wish you'd just admit when you don't know the answer to one of his questions," she said crossly.

"Really, that's what is! I had it as an answer in a crossword puzzle once," he replied.

Her features softened, and she gave a brief nod of apology, garnering a smile and quiet acceptance from her husband before both returned to their peaceful non-activities.

~Calvin and Luna~

When he returned to his trap, he discovered that the purple alicorn had begun to stir. It looked at him with big watery eyes, and started wailing.

Calvin stood there uncomfortably for a few moments, then sighed and climbed down into the pit with the broccoli and the purple pony. He put his small arms around the creature, and it embraced him in turn, sobbing, as he awkwardly patted it on the back.

Slowly, the sobs turned to light hiccups, and the hiccups to deep breathing. Calvin fidgeted, his small 6 year old body not used to staying still for such extended periods of time.

A light snoring began to escape the alicorn, and he realized the creature had cried itself to sleep in his arms.

With some difficulty, he hefted the exhausted purple problem onto his shoulders, managing to do so without disturbing its sleep. On an impulse he grabbed the broccoli as well—it would probably be hungry whenever it woke up.

Calvin doubted that Mom and Dad would be thrilled if he asked to keep the alicorn in their room, so it looked like he was going to have a roommate for tonight.


End file.
